A 7000 Kilómetros de casa 2
by TammyRoss
Summary: Han conseguido sobrevivir un año al apocalipsis, ¿Pero podrá el grupo de Atlanta y las dos españolas sobrevivir a los peligros que les acechan? Daryl/OC
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Miró por la ventana de esa casa, los coches se apilaban en la puerta, haciendo un leve intento de disimulo para que los caminantes no se fijaran en ellos, sino en los ruidos que sus semejantes hacían. Se colocó otra vez el pelo donde debía estar y se escondió de nuevo bajo el poncho, sus brazos aguantaban la ballesta tensamente mientras los minutos pasaban, por enésima vez, estaba preocupado por ella, y bueno, por su mejor amiga, las dos españolas que cambiaron la vida de esas personas, a algunas para bien y a otras para mal.

'' Eh, tú, despierta. '' Escuchó la voz de T-Dog detrás de él y se giró, el vapor que salió de su boca al respirar se vio en toda la habitación. '' Estará bien, siempre está bien. ''

'' Tardan demasiado. '' Daryl volvió a mirar a la ventana, esperando una señal, un algo que le demostrara que su mujer estaba bien. '' Sandra nunca tarda tanto. ''

'' Gisela si, es una tardona. '' Carl apareció detrás de Beth y sonrío, hacía demasiado tiempo que se había vuelto más preocupado por el grupo, no solo porque ellos le respetaran, sino por que él mismo había llegado a la conclusión de que los quería.

Escuchó risas en la entrada de la casa, habían llegado, las dos, y ahora seguramente bromearían de alguna chorrada que hubiese pasado, eran demasiado felices incluso estando en la situación que estaban.

'' ¡Coño!'' La puerta se abrió con un golpe ágil y veloz, cerrándose detrás de las dos chicas, la del pelo más largo miró al grupo y sonrío por debajo de su capucha, mirando al grupo. '' Hace mucho frío. '' Y con eso, se quitó la nieve de las mangas y la capucha, dejando ver su pelo castaño y los ojos marrón-verdoso que la caracterizaban.

'' Dímelo a mí, ¡lo que daría yo por un paraguas!'' La otra chica se quitó la capucha, dejando al aire el pelo castaño claro y liso medio húmedo.

'' ¿Habéis traído algo?'' Rick se levantó de la silla y avanzó hasta Sandra, que le entregó tres latas de comida. '' Servirá. ''

'' Lo siento por no haber traído nada más, nos rodearon y…'' Se empezó a explicar, pero la tos de Daryl la paró en seco, haciendo que fuese hacia él y se agachara a su lado. '' ¿Estás bien?''

'' Si, solo es un poco de tos. '' Daryl se colocó bien y dejó que Sandra se pusiese bajo el poncho también, en cuanto los dos hablaban, perdían el contacto con el mundo exterior y era mejor que nadie los sacara de su pequeña burbuja.

Ahora la que miraba por la ventana era ella, después de salir del lado de Daryl, la nieve caía a plomo en Georgia, quien iba a decírselo a ella, que cuando todo esto hubiese empezado, de hacer 40º de calor a estar nevando y sin calefacción, en fin, es lo que pasa cuando estás a 7000 Kilómetros de casa…


	2. Un accidente imprevisto

**Un accidente imprevisto.**

'' _Por favor, ten cuidado cuando entres ahí, ¿vale?'' Se cogió a su camisa y lo besó, por si acaso, ella se iba a quedar fuera, atrayendo a caminantes, ella lo veía injusto, y él lo veía perfectamente, ya lo había pasado lo suficientemente mal el día anterior._

Sandra mató al único caminante que se había acercado a ella, como si consiguiese pasar a través de la enorme valla que los separaba, miró a Gisela, matando caminantes codo a codo con los demás, claro, como a ella no le habían mordido casi, pues podía ir a matar.

'' ¡Venid aquí, putas!'' Golpeó la valla lo más fuerte que pudo, y tres caminantes se acercaron a ella, con los brazos extendidos. Los mató en poco menos de un minutos por caminante, solo un empujón de machete. Alzó la mirada y vio a los demás matando, se cogió a la valla, enfadada, ella también quería. '' _No es justo..._''

'' ¿Dónde están? No los veo. '' Lori preguntó, moviendose hacia donde Sandra estaba, mirando fijamente, señaló un punto en la prisión. Estaban detrás.Y ahora estaban entrando al interior de la prisión, Sandra empezó a moverse hacia la puerta, pero Carl se lo impidió, mirándola serio.

'' Estarán bien. '' Carl había cambiado, era más hombre, Sandra miró a la puerta que se cerraba preocupada, y enfadada a la vez. Media hora después, su cara cambió al ver a Daryl haciendo la señal para que entrasen, Sandra y Carl se miraron, el niño tenía cara de 'te lo dije'.

'' ¿Qué o parece?'' Rick bajó las escaleras al mismo tiempo que un caminante caía del segundo piso, sobresaltando a Lori, que iba primera.

'' Hogar, dulce hogar. '' Sandra miró a las paredes llenas de sangre y suciedad, junto con la ironía de sus palabras, que parecían explotar. '' Bueno, con una buena limpieza quizá parece algo mejor. ''

'' ¿Esto es seguro?''

'' Este pavellón si. '' Rick explicó las normas y las cosas básicas que harían mañana, y ella se iba a incluir quisieran o no. Le daba igual lo que el idiota de su marido dijese.

'' Yo no dormiré en una jaula, me quedo el puesto de vigilancia. '' Gisela miró a Sandra, que bufó, mirando a Daryl, que se iba directo al puesto de vigilancia.

Sandra dejó sus cosas en el suelo de una celda y miró atrás, ¿qué le pasaba a Daryl? Desde invierno no había sido el mismo, no era igual, hablaba lo justo con ella, se preocupaba demasiado, pero en vez de hablar con ella se lo guardaba dentro, lo miró en silencio, a ver si se daba cuenta de que le estaba mirando, o algo. Daryl se tiró al colchón y miró al techo, con los brazos debajo de la cabeza. Sandra negó con la cabeza y se estiró en su colchón, lo dos llegaron a la misma conclusión, eran idiotas.

'' Hola. '' Gisela entró a la celda de su mejor amiga y se sentó en el colchón. '' ¿Cómo va?''

'' _Mal, fatal, extremadamente mal._ '' Sandra susurró en español, intentando no echarse a llorar como una niña pequeña. '' _Solo necesito que me abrace. _''

'' _No me quiere decir nada, a mí tampoco me habla, solo trata de proteger al grupo. _'' Gisela puso su mano en el hombro de Sandra, que había empezado a soltar lágrimas silenciosas. '' _Venga, tonta, no me hagas esto, ya sabes como son los americanos, son unos exagerados, el pateador solo necesita tiempo. _''

'' _Ya le he dado el suficiente, si quiere algo, que me haga una llamada perdida. _'' Gisela soltó una risilla y se levantó, dejando su mochila gigante.

'' _Mira, como en el campamento, _TU ABAJO Y YO ARRIBA, ¿VERDAD?'' Las dos amigas rieron al ver como la mayoría de conversaciones se cortaron por la mitad, y Daryl miraba extrañado, lo mataron con la mirada y entendió la indirecta.

'' _No seas mala. _'' Sandra golpeó a Gisela en el hombro y las dos se tumbaron en la misma cama, mirando arriba. '' ¿_Tu crees que el pateador, ya no me quiere? Se lo ve muy unido con esa persona. _''

'' _Si se casó contigo será por algo, tienes la anilla de botella colgada del cuello por algo. _'' Sandra levantó la anilla de plástico azul y la miró, con la cuerda que él había conseguido. '' _Si esa persona tiene algún problema, que venga aquí y nos lo diga. _'' Y como por arte de magia, Carol apareció, diciendo una tontería sobre armas, que ninguna de las dos sabían. '' _Dios, Brad Pitt, aparece y fóllame. _'' Sandra río al ver a Rick pasando por delante de la celda.

'' _Muchos matrimonios acaban rotos, por cuernos, o por que ya no se aguantan. _'' Daryl se levantó y fue hacia la celda de Sandra y Gisela, con cara seria. '' Hey. '' Daryl hizo una señal con la cabeza con mucha bordería, y Gisela salió, mirándolo mal. '' ¿Buena matanza?'' Avanzó hasta ella, sentándose en el suelo al lado de su cabeza. Se giró sin sonreír, estaba realmente incómoda con él ahí delante.

Suspiró con pesadez, poniendo la mano en la mejilla rosada y limpia de ella, era tan contrastado, estaba muy sucio y cansado, Sandra cogió su mano y la apretó.

'' Vuelve. '' Daryl no cambió de expresión, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla a la cara, estaba realmente avergonzado de él mismo. '' Por favor. '' Se levantó y salió de la celda, pero no fue a su cama, se fue a otro lugar. Sandra suspiró, algo era algo, había visto al Daryl antiguo.

'' _Idiota, me ha hecho daño al salir. _'' Gisela se tocó el hombro mientras entraba, Sandra miraba al techo y lloraba, no iba a pararlo.

Siguiente día, ni siquiera Gisela iba a ir. La noche anterior había sido horrible, ahora dormían separados, la noche anterior habían dormido juntos, y él estaba realmente asustado, incluso temblaba, ella solo no había dormido, estaba realmente asustada.

'' Daryl. '' Se acercó a él sin sonreír, y le miró suplicante. '' Vuelve de una pieza, por favor. '' Asintió y se iba a dar la vuelta, cuando paró, se volvió a girar y la besó rápidamente. '' Te quiero''

'' Y yo. '' Sonrío, quizá esa noche había vuelto en sí, y en ese momento, todo el grupo de exploración y limpieza se largó del pavellón, Carl cerró la puerta con llave y Sandra se lamió el labio superior, que ardía.

'' Uno, ¿Quieres seguir jugando?'' Sandra sonrío apoyando los codos en la mesa, Carl y Gisela llavaban mala racha y ella no hacía más que ganar, Beth reía por detrás, mirando como Carl e enfadaba.

'' Admítelo ya, Carl, es la mejor jugadora de Uno de la historia. '' Sandra río y dejó las cartas en la mesa, escuchando gritos.

'' ¿Qué es eso? Carl y ella corrieron a la puerta, cogiéndose a los barrotes. Carl empezó a abrir la puerta, y para cuando vieron quién era ya estaba abierta, Gisela se levantó de la mesa, mirando la pierna inexistente de Hershell. Lo llevaron a una celda y lo pusieron en una camilla. Debía hacer algo.

'' No quedan vendas. '' Gisela susurró y miró a Sandra, que asintió, subieron arriba y cogieron las armas, Gisela cogió el arco que había aprendido a usar y Sandra el machete más grande que su brazo. Las dos bajaron corriendo y salieron a la antesala, donde Daryl apuntaba a unos hombres muy mal vestidos. '' ¿Quién son?''

'' Nadie, Sandra vuelve adentro. '' Daryl ordenó, pero ninguna de las dos se movió. T-Dog movió la pistola apuntando a los presos.

'' No, ¿dónde está la infermería?'' Sandra preguntó, preocupada y al borde del llanto. El que parecía llevar el cotarro la miró, borde.

'' Está arriba, pero el no te recomiendo meterte con el doctor...'' Los demás rieron y ella parpadeó, confusa. Aun así, las dos volvieron a entrar, subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a la parte alta del pavellón.

Abrieron la primera puerta, un largo pasillo se abría ante sus ojos, y un caminante las atacó, pero no llegó muy lejos, una flecha del arco de Gisela bastó para matarlo. Sandra aplaudió y continuaron andando. Infermería, las dos entraron al leerlo a la vez, sonriendo.

'' La cosa se puso mal aquí. '' Sandra miró al suelo, habían dos muertos, les atravesó el cráneo, no se iba a arriesgar. '' No fue para tanto. ''

'' Si lo fue. '' Gisela no se giró, siguió recolectando vendas y cosas de ese estilo. '' Casi me muero del susto. Y Daryl, nunca había visto su cara. ''

'' Hubiese podido yo sola. '' Sandra recordó el episodio, un caminante la tiró al suelo, mientras otro intentaba morder su pierna, se defendía con patadas y gritos, fue cosa de un segundo, ver como Daryl se tiraba encima del caminante y lo mataba, y el otro dejaba de hacer fuerza por una flecha, de Daryl. Recordó que se tiró a su lado, mirando si tenía mordiscos o arañazos.

'' No lo creo. '' Gisela se giró con unas cuantas vendas. '' Vamos. ''

'' ¿No hay antibióticos?'' Sandra abrió otros cajones y armarios, pero no había nada más.

'' No...''

Y las dos bajaron, en silencio, preocupadas por Hershell, que a parte de que le faltaba una pierna, estaba jodido.

_Y eso es todo, lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto por subir esto, mi ordenador ha explotado literalmente, mientras estaba en mi magnifica semana de la inspiración, empezó a echar humo, y nos hemos quedado sin capítulos de Dear Doctor y Bad Kids, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo y subiendo desde el ordenador de mi padre. En fin, que se le va a hacer, espero recuperar el tiempo perdido con esta fanfic. _

_Reviewead! Y besitos y abrazos psicologicos! :D_


	3. Paranoica

**PARANOICA**

'' Su pulso es débil, y le cuesta respirar...'' Sandra se apoyó en la puerta de la celda, mirando a Rick, el hombre que prácticamente había destrozado su matrimonio.

'' Ponle mis esposas, no quiero correr riesgos. '' Glenn cogió las esposas de Rick y se las pasó, Lori salió de la celda con Rick y Sandra le puso las esposas a Hershell, tocándole la frente. Beth la miró llorando y Gisela la abrazó, Sandra fue a unirse al abrazo, de tres personas. Maggie entró a la celda llorando, y las tres salieron.

'' Necesito hablar con Daryl. '' Sandra espetó, había escuchado que iban a despejar un pavellón, y se iba a volver a meter en un lío. Iba a salir cuando Beth cogió su mano, rogándole con la mirada que no se fuera de allí.

Pasaron tres horas y las vendas no paraban la hemorrágia, y no habían más vendas. Se escuchó como la puerta de arriba se abría, Glenn miró al pavellón, listo para actuar.

'' ¿No estabas ordenando la comida?''

'' No, esto es mejor. '' Carl dijo con voz alegre, Sandra miró una bolsa negra que traía. Vendas y cosas para desinfectar.

'' ¿De dónde lo has sacado?'' Lori y Sandra preguntaron a la vez, extrañadas.

'' De la otra infermería. '' Carl sonrío a Sandra, que cambió la cara a una más seria.

'' ¿Has ido tú solo? Estás loco. '' Lori reprochó, enfadada.

'' Solo me he cargado dos caminantes. ''

'' ¿Ves esto? ¡Hershell estaba con todo un grupo!'' Lori estaba montada en cólera y Gisela se tapaba la boca, sorprendida.

'' ¡Vete a la mierda!'' Carl gritó, enfadado, Beth gritó su nombre, enfadada. Sandra se puso mal enseguida, eso lo había sacado de Daryl, seguro.

'' ¡Carl! ¡Es tu madre, no puedes hablarle así!''

'' Está bien que quieras ayudar pero...'' Carl salió de la celda, dejando a Lori en mitad de la frase. Sandra se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Carol se largó dejando a Lori al cargo, iba a practicar la cesárea a un caminante, se sentaron todos alrededor, esperando a que Hershell abriese los ojos, escuchaban todas la respiración tranquila del viejo, hasta que paró.

'' ¿Qué está pasando?'' Beth preguntó, de los nervios. '' ¡Haz algo!'' Gritó, llorando, Maggie miró a su padre, con los brazos cruzados. Nadie sabía qué hacer, Lori se levantó de golpe, poniendo su oreja en el pecho de Hershell, y le hizo una maniobra rara, Sandra abrazó a Beth lo más fuerte que pudo, evitando que mirase, hasta que Hershell se reanimó, por un segundo dudaron si era un caminante o seguía vivo. En resumen, acabaron las cinco en la esquina más apartada de la celda, abrazadas las unas a las otras.

Abrieron la puerta, y las cinco volvieron a respirar tranquilas, ya habían vuelto de su misión suicida. Carl se giró, sonriendo como podía.

'' Dejó de respirar, mamá lo salvó. '' Rick tocó la cabeza de s hijo y miró como Hershell recuperaba la consciencia, mirando a todos lados, Beth y Maggie se acercaron a él, sonriendo, Sandra sonrío y salió de la celda, abrazando a Daryl por la cintura, cosa que él respondió, cogiéndola igual.

Todos observaron como Hershell volvía en sí, mirando a través de la habitación adaptandose a la luz, Gisela miró atrás, sonriendo a Sandra, que le devolvió la sonrisa pegada al pecho de Daryl.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio en la celda de Sandra, sentados en el colchón, mirando a cualquier lugar excepto entre ellos, eran unos idiotas.

'' Escuché a uno de esos presos decir que te quería en su cama. '' Daryl soltó, mirando al suelo, ella se cogió las manos y le miró. '' Bueno, no era eso, era peor. ''

'' No me va a tocar. ''

'' No puede, lo maté. '' Daryl no sonrío, siguió mirando al suelo, tenso. Sandra se puso más tensa aún, Daryl tan serio asustaba.

'' Oh... ¿Por protección o por mí? Era peligroso para el grupo, seguro. '' El tono de enfado se hizo notable, haciendo que Daryl la mirase enfadado. '' No me mires así, hace bastante que no hablamos normal. ''

'' ¿Crees que no mataría por protegerte?'' Daryl se levantó del colchon, mirándola. Sandra lo imitó y se puso delante de él. '' ¡Dios, mujer! ¡Eres una paranoica!''

'' ¿Paranoica, yo? ¡Lo siento señor 'yo soy el protector del grupo y los salvaré a todos, pero no tengo tiempo ni para decirle un simple te quiero a su mujer'!'' Sandra mantuvo el tono, parecía que estuviese resentido.

'' ¿Eso es lo que piensas?'' Daryl empezó a salir de la celda, pensando que Sandra lo pararía, pero ella se quedó en su sitio, mirando a la pared con los brazos cruzados. Daryl paró en la puerta y la miró, girándose un poco.

'' Si. '' Asintió, dolida, notando como le daban una patada en el estómago, igual que él, que notó como se le caía todo a piezas. '' Te dije que volvieses, pero... No creo que sea posible. '' Daryl asintió más dolido aun, le dolía lo que ella estaba diciendo.

'' ¿Y ya está?'' Daryl la miró mientras ella asentía.

'' Vuelve, y hablaremos. '' Y con eso, salió de la celda, y del pabellón, los componentes del grupo la miraron mientras salía, para luego mirar arriba y ver a Daryl apoyado en la puerta de la celda, con los puños blancos de tanto apretar. Gisela salió detrás de Sandra en cuanto se dio cuenta que no estaba en la celda.

'' No es justo. '' Sandra dijo, cogiéndose sus rodillas en el césped donde habían dormido hacía apenas dos noches, Gisela estaba a su lado, sin decir nada. '' Solo piensa en el grupo, el grupo está en peligro, voy a arriesgar mi vida por ellos, el grupo no tiene comida, voy a darles la mía y además iré a cazar, pero no queda ahí la cosa, iré dos días, dejando a Sandra completamente preocupada, además, tampoco dormiré, así me podré desmayar cuando ponga mi cabeza en la almohada. Idiota. '' Sandra imitó a Daryl, con Gisela al lado sonriendo.

'' Te ha faltado lo de que está enamorado de su ballesta. '' Sandra asintió con cara de limón amargo, mirando al frente, viendo a Carol hacer tajos a caminantes hembra, se enfadó más al ver como Daryl y T-Dog salían a ayudar, y ella les sonreía.

'' No me lo puedo creer. '' Sandra negó y miró al cielo, el pateador la miró unos instantes, antes de que ella se levantase y se fuese, sintió otra patada en la boca del estómago, y esa dolió el doble.

Ni siquiera bajó a comer nada esa noche, para evitar cruzarse con Daryl, Lori había hablado con ella, pero la verdad, tenian distintos puntos de vista, Lori sufría lo mismo, pero Sandra no sentía lo mismo que ella, Lori solo sentía rechazo amoroso, y a veces lo dudaba, Sandra estaba frustrada y se sentía rechazada.

'' Come. '' Levantó la mirada de su almohada y vio a Daryl con una lata y una botella de agua, se acercó con cuidado. '' Enserio, come. '' Sandra ignoró la petición, volviendo a apoyar la cara en la almohada. '' Te comportas como una niña pequeña. ''

'' Y tu como si fueses Jesucristo. '' Daryl hizo una mueca como una sonrisa, y se acercó a ella, sentándose en el suelo. '' Vete, no te quiero ver. '' Escuchó a Daryl dejando las cosas en el suelo, y se preguntó su siguiente movimiento. Que fueron cosquillas. NO, eso no, Sandra empezó a reír con la boca cerrada, pero acabó cediendo y cayendo al suelo con él, que se puso encima de ella, mirándola. '' Lo siento, por ser... tan puta contigo. ''

'' Y yo por desconcentrarme. ''

'' Soy yo, estaba paranoica. '' Se quedó en silencio y le tocó la mejilla, sonriendo. '' Te quiero demasiado, y ya sabes, hay muertos pululando por ahí. ''

'' Yo también te quiero, tonta. '' Daryl bajó y la besó, haciendo la típica sonrisa Dixon, la mueca rara.

'' Debemos buscar un lugar donde tener una reconciliación, ya sabes. '' Los dos sonrieron y se levantaron, y ahora Sandra pensó que Daryl había vuelto de verdad.


	4. Sangre ajena

**SANGRE AJENA**

Lori ayudó a Hershell a levantarse, mientras el viejo sonreía a Beth, que lo miraba al lado de Sandra, molesta aún por que o la habían dejado ayudar, de nuevo.

'' No tengas prisa. '' Sandra avisó, sonriendo a Hershell, mientras le pasaba una de las muletas a este, que le asintió.

'' Papá, no te fuerces demasiado. '' Beth ayudó a Hershell a ponerse bien, bajo la mirada de Carl, que sonreía.

'' ¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer?'' Río por lo bajo, pero a Beth no le gustaba que se forzase mucho. Gisela apareció por detrás, atándo una toalla en la muleta que faltaba, con cinta aislante. '' Ya no aguanto más, ahí tendido, mirando la litera de arriba. ''

'' Cuidado. '' Lori dijo, yéndose a un lado por que Hershell perdía el equilibrio. Luego lo soltó para que Gisela le ayudase.

'' Vamos allá. '' Ella dijo, sonriendo. Hershell dio unos cuantos pasos con las muletas y sonrío. '' Lo haces muy bien, ¿un descanso?''

'' ¿Descansar? Vamos a dar un paseo. '' Y todos, detrás de él, salieron al patio de la cárcel, notando el maldito sol de Georgia en sus pieles, hacía mucho calor ese día, y Sandra había decidido sacar los pantalones cortos, si, esos pantalones cortos que hacían que todos se girasen a mirar. '' Recogisteis los cadáveres, esto ya empieza a parecer un buen sitio donde vivir...''

'' Ves con cuidado, no queremos que te caigas. '' Lori dijo, poniendo una mano encima de Hershell.

'' ¡Así se hace Hershell!'' Glenn gritó, haciendo que todos mirasen fuera, donde Daryl le hacía una señal de que no gritase.

'' ¿Una carrera Hershell?'' Carl bromeó, mirándo a Hershell con una sonrisa.

'' Dame dos días y aceptaré. '' Todos se miraron, en silencio, sonriendo, la verdad, eran un grupo raro de narices, pero se querían, Gisela puso el brazo encima a Sandra, que puso morritos asintiendo, ellas eran las más raras, al fin y al cabo.

Las sonrisas se cortaron, y las dos españolas se giraron, a oír gruñidos, caminantes, muchos.

'' ¡Caminantes!'' Sandra gritó, sacándo la pistola, igual que los demás, excepto Hershell, que no podía. Disparó a todos los que pudo, guardando unas cuantas balas. '' ¡Ves con Hershell!'' Ordenó, señalando, haciendo que su mejor amiga disparase a unos cuantos caminantes más, metiéndose en una valla con Hershell y Beth.

'' ¡Lori!'' Maggie gritó, haciendo que Lori se girase, corriendo con Carl, Sandra los siguió, metiéndose en el pavellón, Sandra cerró la puerta de un golpe y miró dentro, acostumbrandose a la oscuridad. '' Sandra, por aquí. '' Las dos empezarona ir hacia las celdas, pero un grupo de caminantes hizo que diesen la vuelta, corriendo a los pasillos.

'' ¿Qué es eso?'' Sandra preguntó, mirando al techo, se escuchaban algo parecido a alarmas, muy fuertes, se giró para mirar a Lori, apoyada en la pared. '' ¿Estás bien, Lori?'' Se acercó y la cogió por los hombros, preocupada. '' ¿Te han morido?'' Preguntó, más preocupada aún.

'' No, es el bebé, algo no va bien. '' Lori se dio la vuelta y se tocó la barriga, mirando al techo.

'' Mamá...'' Carl la miró, pero los gruñidos lo interrumpieron, más caminantes, los cuatro -futuramente cinco- empezaron a correr por los pasillos, perdiéndose, y entrando a una especie de sala, como de generadores, Sandra cerró la puerta, pero no se quedaba bien cerrada, así que dio un buen golpe a la puerta y se cerró.

'' Lori, tenemos que callar, lo siento, pero no grites, aún no. '' Sandra se quedó en la puerta, vigilando a que pasasen los caminantes, y cuando lo hicieron, hizo una señal con la mano. '' Tenemos que volver. ''

'' No creo que aguante. ''

'' ¿Pero, y el bebé?'' Sandra preguntó, mirando la barriga de Lori, que la miró preocupada.

'' Lori, tiéndete. '' Maggie ordenó, mirando la silla donde Lori se había apoyado.

'' No, es el bebé, ya viene. ''

'' ¡Tenemos que llevarla al pavellón, Hershell la ayudará!'' Carl dijo, pero las dos chicas negaron, no había tiempo, Lori tenía que tener al bebé ya.

'' Tendrás que parir aquí. '' Lori miró a Sandra con miedo, las dos estaban asustadas, y Maggie aún más.

'' Te reconoceré, a ver si has dilatado. '' Maggie dijo, con una Lori sin pantalones delante de las narices, Sandra estaba a su lado, aguantando la mano de Lori, apretándola.

'' Todo saldrá bien, Carl, aguanta la mano de tu madre. '' Sandra le pasó la mano de Lori a Carl, que miraba asustado.

'' ¿Sabes hacerlo?'' Sandra susurró, a Maggie.

'' Mi padre me enseñó, pero es la primera vez. '' Asintió de nuevo, clavando los ojos en la mirada de Carl.

'' Tengo que empujar. '' Lori dijo, levantándose con ayuda de los tres, y lo hizo, pero salió sangre, demasiada, tuvo que parar, y volver a tenderse, ahora todos estaban de los nervios, y Lori sabía lo que iba a pasar.

'' Mamá, mírame, no cierres los ojos. '' Carl dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas de Lori, pero estaba medio moribunda.

'' Tenemos que llevarlo con Hershell. '' Sandra tartamudeó, sin pronunciar bien las palabras, que salían con el acento español a montón.

'' No, creo que llegue. '' Sandra y Carl estaban a los lados de Lori mientras Maggie estaba detrás, controlando.

'' Lori, no estás dilatada del todo. '' Maggie se sentó. '' Por mucho que empujes no servirá. ''

'' Sé lo que significa. '' Lori asintió. '' Y no pienso perder a mi bebé, tienes que abrirme. '' Sandra y Maggie se miraron, Lori iba a morir.

'' No, de eso nada. '' Sandra dijo, negando al lado de Lori, que le cogió la mano, apretándola de nuevo.

'' No tenéis elección, cuidad del bebé, protegedlo. '' Lori dijo, mirando a los ojos de Sandra, que estaba muerta de miedo, ella en concreto no tenía ni idea de cuidar bebés, ni siquiera los cogía cuando eran muy pequeños, se le caerían.

'' Carol es la que ha practicado, a mi papá solo me ha enseñado los pasos. '' Maggie explicó, mirándo a Lori, pero no apartaba la mirada de Sandra, y eso le daba más miedo.

'' No tenemos anestesia ni material. '' Sandra desesperó, mirando a Lori.

'' Carl tiene un cuchillo. '' Carl miró, estaba llorando, pero no quería que lo viesen.

'' No sobrevivirás...'' Sandra apretó más la mano de Lori, pero esta asintió, iba a salvar ese bebé aunque le costara la vida.

'' Mi bebé tiene que vivir. '' Lori miró a las dos chicas. '' Hacedlo por todos, por favor, tiene que vivir. '' Maggie y ella asintieron, recibiendo el cuchillo de Carl, que se acercó a su madre. '' ¿Ves la cicatriz de mi otra cesárea?''

'' No puedo. ''

'' Si puedes, y debes hacerlo. Carl, sobretodo no te asustes, es lo que yo quiero, es lo correcto, tu cuida de tu padre por mí, ¿vale? Y de tu hermanito o hermanita. '' Lori sonrío, pero los tres estaban llorando. '' Tu vas a poder con este mundo, estoy segura, eres honesto, fuerte, y muy valiente, y estoy segura de que todo va a ir bien, y te quiero. '' Lori dijo, suavemente, no podía más.

'' Y yo a ti. ''

'' Hay que hacer lo correcto en la vida, prometeme que harás lo correcto, es fácil hacer cosas malas en este mundo, si algo te parece malo, no lo hagas, aunque sea fácil, no lo hagas, que este mundo no pueda contigo. Tu eres bueno, eres mi pequeño, lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, y te adoro. '' Los dos se abrazaron con Sandra y Maggie detrás, llorando como niñas pequeñas, abrazadas, observando la escena, era horrible. '' Sandra, cuando esto acabe...''

'' No, no, por favor no...''

'' Tendrás que ser tu, no Rick, debes cuidar al bebé, debes hacerlo, por todos nosotros. '' Sandra asintió, mirando al suelo, Lori miró al techo. '' Maggie, empieza. '' Lori cogió aire y cerró los ojos. '' Adiós, mi amor. ''

Los gritos de Lori hicieron llorar más fuerte a Sandra, que aguantaba lo que Maggie cortaba, vamos, que aguantaba la barriga de Lori, mientras Maggie buscaba al bebé.

'' Sandra, no sueltes. '' Maggie ordenó, con Sandra mirando como Lori se desmayaba. '' Ya lo tengo. '' Sandra soltó la piel de Lori, para ver al bebé llorando, igual que ella, solo que el bebé lloraba sin saberlo, ella ahora tenía las manos llenas de sangre ajena. '' Tenemos que irnos. '' Maggie pasó el bebé a Sandra, los dos lloraban como magdalenas.

'' No podemos dejarla así. '' Y no lo hicieron, Carl la disparó en la cabeza, mientras Sandra y Maggie se miraban, serias.

'' Llévala tu, por favor. '' Sandra dijo, con dificultad, le costaba respirar.

'' De acuerdo, vale. '' Maggie recibió al bebé y puso la mano en el hombro de Sandra, que había empezado a caminar hacia el pavellón, detrás de Carl.

AUTORA: _Bueno, bueno, bueno, pues sí, he vuelto (MUAHAHAHA) y con buenas notícias, ¡He podido recuperar los capítulos que perdí en mi accidente con el portátil! En fin, era eso, que sepáis que dentro de poco, cada día intentaré subir un capítulo, sobretodo mañana, día 16 de enero, ¿La causa? ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Y dado a un año de escribir, más o menos, voy a colgar dos capítulos de cualquier fanfic, mañana lo decidiré, pero si queréis darme alguna idea, mensaje privado y seguiré vuestro consejo. Y recordad, reviews=gasolina/regalitos de cumpleaños :3_

_Besitos y abrazos!_

_TammyRoss_


	5. AVISO!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

Lectoras y lectores, no voy a poder subir NADA en esta semana que está llegando (26-1-12 / 01-02-13), ya que me voy de intercambio y no estaré en mi país, directamente, además, que por no tener no tendré internet ni en mi telefono (Facebook, yo te quieroooo D:).

En fin, lo dicho, alguna cosa, mandadme un privado, tanto como si es de los fanfics como si queréis hablar conmigo, los contestaré en cuanto esté disponible (y haya un McDonald's con internet cerca).

Besitos y abrazos, TammyRoss.


	6. Malas vibraciones

**MALAS VIBRACIONES **

Salieron las dos detrás de Carl, que paró en el sitio, Maggie miró a Rick, que hizo una media sonrisa y se acercó a Sandra.

'' ¿Dónde está Lori?'' Le miró a los ojos, dejandose ver, la suciedad se dividía en dos en sus mejillas, había llorado, mucho. '' No...'' Sandra lo cogió del brazo, girándose, viendo a Maggie llorar en brazos de Glenn, con el bebé en las manos, se tiró al suelo de rodillas, cansada de esa mierda de mundo.

_'' ¿Quieres coger a tu hermanito?'' La madre de Sandra preguntó, acercándole un bebé con las mejillas enormes. Lo miró seria, no sabía qué hacer. '' Se llama David. ''_

_'' David. '' Sandra lo cogió sin dificultad, sonriendo a su hermano pequeño, que le cogió del pelo. '' Le enseñaré a cogerle del pelo a las niñas tontas del colegio, ya verás. ''_

Se secó las lágrimas, notando que la levantaban, ¿y España? ¿Y sus padres, y su hermano? Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ellos, demasiado, miró arriba, viendo a Daryl acariciándole el pelo, siseando cosas que no podía entender, se separó al segundo, mirando a Rick, que estaba en el suelo, mirando fijamente algo.

'' ¡Rick! ¡Vamos!'' Sandra escuchó a Daryl gritar a Rick, pasándole la mano por delante, respiró hondo, dirigiéndose a Hershell.

'' Dejadme ver al bebé. ''

'' ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?'' Gisela preguntó, pero Sandra se acercó al grupo con una señal de 'luego te lo explico'.

'' ¿Qué comerá? ¿Hay algo que podamos darle?'' Daryl llegó detrás de Sandra, mirando a la niña en brazos de Carl.

'' Lo mejor de todo es que parece sana, pero necesita biberones, y pronto, o no sobrevivirá. '' _Mi bebé tiene que vivir _La voz de Lori resonó en la cabeza de Sandra como un martillo.

'' Dime lo que necesito. '' Dio un pasó hacia delante, pasando por delante de Daryl, que la miró serio.

'' No, ella no, no la perderemos, voy contigo. '' Sandra asintió, mirando a su marido, Maggie y Glenn se ofrecieron, pero al ver la cara de Sandra se echaron atrás. '' Beth. '' Daryl se alejó del grupo, mientras Sandra hacía una lista mental de las cosas que necesitarían.

'' Lori me pidió que la mantuviese a salvo. '' Sandra se acercó a Gisela y le susurró eso al oído, ella asintió, entendiendolo todo.

'' ¡Vigilad la valla! ¡Si se amontonan tendremos un problema!'' Daryl gritó a los presos, que miraban alejados. '' ¡Sandra, vamos!'' Las dos amigas asintieron y se separaron, Sandra siguió a Daryl, que se alejaba hacia la moto.

Mientras él encendía la moto, ella abrió el coche y sacó una mochila, que se puso a la espalda.

'' ¿No había un supermercado por aquí?''

'' Estaba vacío la última vez que fuimos. '' Sandra pateó el suelo, mirándolo. '' Pero había carteles de un cierto centro comercial, podemos probar ahí. ''

'' ¿Por qué lo haces? Pensaba que Lori y tu no os llevabáis bien. '' Daryl dijo, quitando el palito que aguantaba el pelo de la moto.

'' Solo me pidió que cuidase del bebé, lo voy a hacer. '' Sandra se subió a la moto, cogiéndose fuerte, había pasado casi un año, pero no se acostumbraba a las vibraciones pochas de la moto.

Llegaron a un pueblo, pero no pudieron continuar, la carretera estaba llena de coches, y por lo que parecía no podían pasar, Sandra se bajó de la moto cuando paró, mirando el atasco. Sacó el mapa de la mochila y lo miró, viendo más o menos dónde estaban, miró los puntos de interés y lo vio, como si de una señal divina se tratase, señaló el mapa y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, apuntando hacia un punto en la carretera.

'' ¿Qué coño haces?'' Daryl preguntó, con la ceja levantada, esa chica se estaba volviendo loca.

'' Hay una guardería. '' Sandra sonrío, montándose de nuevo en la moto. '' Solo sigue esa carretera, está cerca. '' Daryl asintió, encendiendo de nuevo la moto, y en cuestión de diez minutos vieron el cartel.

Paró la moto al lado de una valla, Sandra se arrepintió al ver todo abandonado, los juegos, juguetes, pelotas desinchadas, un trepador que sirvió como nido a los pájaros, se cogió al poncho de Daryl, que aguantaba la ballesta firmemente.

'' No me gusta. '' Soltó, mirando a una puerta cerrada, posiblemente con llave, así que fueron a lo fácil, romper una ventana. Sandra entró primera, observando en silencio el panorama, la verdad, le puso muy mal.

'' Pasa. '' Sandra entró más a la habitación, agachandose después de mirar la pared, llena de manos de pintura. Abrió los armarios con cuidado, cogiendo pañales y biberones de cristal, los metió todos en la mochila, para luego girarse y ver a Daryl leyendo nombres. Su mirada vio la mano también, Sophia. Los dos se miraron y ella se levantó corriendo, yendo al pasillo.

Pararon al escuchar un golpe, que hizo que los dos se dirigiesen al mismo lugar, lentamente, un armario. Daryl hizo una señal para que entrase, ella entró, aguantando la puerta del armario, con Daryl delante, con su ballesta cargada. Sandra la abrió con miedo, pero no salió nada, solo vio una zarigüella, que Daryl disparó.

'' Mira, la cena. '' Daryl sonrío, pero Sandra no le respondió con nada, solo se giró y miró en los estantes, más pañales.

'' No pongas eso en la mochila. '' Dijo amargamente, Daryl respiró con fuerza y se largó de la sala, que sería como un cambiador de bebés. Cogió polvos de talco y los metió en la mochila. '' Genial. ''

Entró a la cocina o algo parecido, abriendo armarios, había dos potes de leche para bebés, la metió en la mochila con mal humor, cayó en cuenta de que la niña no tenía mucha ropa, así que fue a alguna habitación, seguro que habría alguna cosa.

Pasó de los ruidos de la habitación de los lados, y entró en una sala llena de cunas, con cosas encima, de estas que cantaban nanas, y de las que iban con pilas, miró a los lados escuchando un ruido muy débil, y cometió el peor error de ese día, mirar a la cuna de delante.

'' No...'' Susurró, tirándose atrás y poniéndose la mano en la boca. Un gruñido tan flojo que no se podría distinguir se escuchó como si fuese el grito más potente que Sandra había escuchado, haciendo que se tirase al suelo, apartándose de esa cuna, vio la imagen reflejada en su cabeza, marcada, un bebé, en los huesos, levantándo los brazos como si supiese lo que hacía, tendría dos años, quizá menos cuando pasó, pero lo dejaron ahí y murió, volviendo a la vida. '' _Esto es demasiado_...'' Susurró, cogiéndose el pelo, se acababa de derrumbar, todo se le había caído encima, y la había aplastado.

Y lo peor era que Daryl no venía, ni la abrazaba, ni le decía que iría bien, no, Daryl no estaba ahí, posiblemente estaría pensando en Rick, en cómo estaría, en si lo habrían controlado. El mundo era una mierda.

'' ¿Qué ha pasado?'' Daryl apareció por la puerta, mirando arriba, pero no vio nada, solo vio a Sandra cuando bajó la mirada, estaba tirada en el suelo, en posición fetal y llorando como un bebé. '' ¿Qué ha pasado?'' Daryl fue a su lado, dejando la ballesta en un lado y poniendo bien a Sandra, que lloraba con una cara muy fea.

'' _El bebé. '' _Dijo, lloriqueando, no pudo decirlo en inglés, le miró con una cara extraña, sin entender nada. '' _Está muerto, ¿no lo ves?_'' Sandra dijo, de nuevo, en español.

'' ¿Qué dices? No entiendo nada. '' Sandra se sacudió la cabeza y señaló temblando a la cuna, que Daryl miró, levantándose de nuevo. Cambió de cara al segundo de ver lo mismo que ella. '' Oh, mierda. '' Daryl miró a Sandra, que se había vuelto a tirar al suelo, llorando contra el suelo blanco, con el pelo esparcido por el suelo, que ahora estaba mojado '' Yo...''

'' _No digas nada, por favor. '' _Le pidió en español, cerró los ojos, ahogándose y tosiendo, Daryl la miró, daba pena, dudó qué hacer, si dejarla sola, o si tirarse al suelo y abrazarla. Optó por lo segundo, cogiéndola de suelo y apretándola contra su pecho. No pasó nada, solo lloró más fuerte, lo estaba sacando todo.

'' No le pasará eso, lo prometo. ''

'' No es por ella, es por lo demás. '' Sandra dijo, más calmada. '' ¿Qué pasaría si, no lo sé, un día tu y yo también tenemos hijos, más adelante, pensamos que estamos bien y un día se quedan solos. '' Confundió varias palabras y pronunció mal, haciendo que Daryl no entendiese muy bien.

'' No pasará. ''

'' No lo sabes. ''

'' Vamos a hacer una cosa. '' Levantó la mirada, mirándolo a los labios. '' Si algún día tenemos hijos, nos meteremos en una caja fuerte, todos. '' Sandra río, golpeando el pecho de Daryl, que le puso la barbilla encima.

'' ¿Qué nos ha pasado?'' Preguntó, moviendo la cabeza bajo la barbilla de su marido, que la miró de reojo. '' No estábamos tan mal durante el invierno. ''

'' Los caminantes, el grupo, la cárcel. '' Daryl habló, haciendo cosquillas en la cabeza de Sandra, que lo abrazó. '' Tenemos que cuidarnos los unos a los otros. ''

'' Pero me evitas. '' Sandra suspiró, y cuando Daryl iba a hablar, le cortó. '' No lo niegues. ''

'' No te evito, que te lo diga Rick, dice que soy un pesado por hablar tanto de ti, y Glenn me explica cosas que preferiría no saber, es que ahora las parejitas están de moda. '' Daryl sonrío recordando lo pesado que se ponía a veces, en las cacerías y en las guardias.

'' Ya, claro. ''

'' No me crees. ''

'' No es que no te crea, es que te conozco, no eres ese tipo de tío que cuenta los sentimientos a los amigos, eres el tipo de tío con el que mi antigua yo se acostaría y al día siguiente no volvería a ver. '' Movió la nariz ante los recuerdos, que flotaban en su cabeza.

'' Me lo has contado, mil veces. ''

'' Ahora tengo una puta a mi servicio. '' Sandra miró arriba, mordiendo la barbilla de Daryl, cosa que le molestaba.

'' Yo no soy la puta de nadie. '' La miró de reojo, ella estaba sonriendo débilmente.

'' Si, eres mi puta. ''

Ya era de noche cuando volvieron, tardaron más por culpa de la poca luz que había en la carretera, y casi se pierden de no ser por una camioneta como la de Daryl, en perfecto estado, que habían pasado cuando iban, llevaban bastantes cosas, y llevaban un peluche de un conejo entre los dos, como si fuera un pasajero en la moto.

Entraron en la prisión, corriendo hacia el pavellón, el llanto de la niña los calmó, pero no mucho, tendría hambre, y no tenía ropa ni nada.

'' Beth. '' Escucharon a Maggie decir, y Sandra sacó un pote y un biberón, que preparó en menos de un minuto, la leche estaba caliente ya, por suerte, estarían calentandola desde que Axel escuchó la moto, desde la torre. Se giró para ver a Daryl aguantando el bebé, con Gisela mirando asustada, como si fuese un payaso de esos que dan miedo. Sandra notó como sus ovarios explotaban, y lo mejor de la escena es que ese hombre era todo suyo. '' Ten. '' Le pasó el biberón a Daryl y se echó atrás, mirandolo con una sonrisa débil, su miedo irracional por tirar a un bebé al suelo seguía en ella. Sacudió la cabeza, mirando la escena.

'' Ves con el bebé. '' Maggie susurró, mirando a Sandra, que negó. '' No seas gallina, por dios. '' Asintió y se puso detrás de Daryl, mirando a la niña.

'' ¿Te gusta eh?'' Daryl calló a la niña con el biberón, incluso la bautizó bajo el nombre provisional de Gamberrilla. Sandra se acercó por detrás, colocando su mano en el brazo, Daryl movió a la niña para que ella la viese mejor, y Sandra sonrío. Estaba asustada.

_AUTORA: Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, pero eso va a cambiar, y ahora enserio, la última semana no actualicé nada por una buena razón, el intercambio, y como es normal, no estaba por el internet, la verdad, solo me llevé el teléfono, y da gracias a que había internet en el bar del hotel, ¡Malvados! Pero os prometo, y doy mi palabra, de que tendréis capítulos a poder ser cada día, cueste lo que cueste, que ya es hora de ponerme en marcha y colgar nuevos fanfics (si chicas, mi mente no para de trabajar y va inventando nuevas historias, maldita imaginación, dedícate a poseerme más a menudo. ) Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo._

_TammyRoss_


	7. Pato

**PATO**

'' Creo que me tiene miedo. '' Gisela dijo, intentando que el bebé no se moviese tanto en sus brazos. '' Estate quieta, joder...'' Carl miró medio sonriendo, aún estaba muy triste, Sandra había tenido que dormir con él esa noche, y los dos habían estado llorando, por las pérdidas, ella más que nada por la pérdida de Carol.

Y el silencio volvió a caer, tenso, incómodo, se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber qué decir, solo hablaban con los ojos.

'' ¿Estáis todos bien?'' Se giraron y miraron a Rick, que entró en la sala, parecía limpio, pero aun se le notaban las manchas de sangre seca en las manos.

'' Si, bien. '' Hershell intervino, mirándolo serio. '' ¿Cómo estás tu?''

'' He limpiado el pavellón de la caldera. '' Rick evitó contestar, pero por el tono de voz, todos asumieron que estaba fatal.

'' ¿Cuántos había?''

'' No lo sé, una docena, dos, tengo que volver, solo quería ver como estaba Carl...'' Rick y Daryl se miraron, las pérdida de Lori le había afectado más de lo que todos habían imaginado, y él se pregunto si en el caso de que perdiese a Sandra se pondría igual.

'' Rick, nosotros sacaremos los cadáveres, no tienes por qué hacerlo tu. '' Glenn se levantó de la silla, intentando parar a Rick.

'' No, prefiero hacerlo yo. '' Rick asintió y se acercó a Daryl, que estaba al fondo de la sala. '' ¿Tenéis todos pistola y cuchillo?''

'' Si, pero estamos cortos de munición. ''

'' He pensado en ir con Glenn a por más cosas, miré anoche una guía, hay armerías y supermercados. '' Sandra interrumpió a Daryl, que iba a hablar.

'' Y la sala del generador está limpia, Axel la está arreglando, por si hay una emergencia, y esta tarde impiaremos las plantas de abajo. '' Y con la información, Rick salió de ahí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin hacer ningún caso a la niña.

'' Será momento de ponernos en marcha. '' Oscar dijo, mirándo a Daryl, que asintió levantándose. '' Te espero en el pavellón. ''

En unos minutos, todos empezaron a moverse hacía un montón de destinaciones, cada uno por su lado, y las dos chicas españolas se quedaron sentadas, con el bebé.

'' _Ten cuidado ahí fuera._'' Gisela no miró a su mejor amiga a la cara, y esta asintió, abrazándola por los hombros.

'' _Volveré, siempre vuelvo. _'' Las dos sonrieron y se miraron, suspirando. Sandra besó la mejilla de Gisela, tenía un mal presentimiento. '' _Vigila a Daryl, si me pasa algo, que no se vuelva loco como Rick. _'' Gisela asintió y Sandra se levantó, para depedirse de Daryl.

'' Nos vamos ya. '' Glenn la paró por el camino, cogiéndola del brazo.

'' Tengo que hablar con Daryl. '' Asintió y la soltó, Maggie lo tenía abrazado como si fuese una lapa.

Lo encontró buscando el carcaz con las flechas cerca de su colchón, levantando cosas hasta que lo encontró, se giró y se la encontró de cara, sonreía como si no pasase nada, y eso le encantaba a Daryl.

'' Me voy ya. '' Dijo, cogiéndolo de la mano, lo miró de nuevo, ese hombre no se duchaba, pero aún así se veía demasiado guapo, maldito y sensual Daryl Dixon.

'' Ten cuidado. '' El pateador ni la miró a los ojos, la seguía mirando a la mano, ella tan limpia y él tan sucio. Se acercó a ella y la besó, preocupado de no poder ir con ella.

'' Tu debes tener más cuidado que yo, creo. '' Se separó de él y miró abajo, Glenn la esperaba de brazos cruzados en la puerta de los pavellones. '' Nos vemos esta noche. '' Le despidió con la mano y bajó corriendo, uniéndose a Glenn.

Se subieron al viejo coche de Rick, el rojo que sonaba como si le faltase medio motor. Glenn le pasó una mochila vacía y una lista de lugares, junto a otra lista de objetos.

'' Tú eliges el lugar, yo conduzco. '' Sonrío y Sandra señaló un lugar, el segundo, un supermercado al norte de donde estaban. '' Perfecto. '' Y encendió el coche, largándose de la prisión.

Ninguno de los dos cerró la boca en todo el viaje, hablaban de cualquier cosa, incluso de si una paloma estaba en el arcén, estaban empezando a aburrirse.

'' Todo despejado. '' Dijo sonriendo y secándose la sangre que había caído del último caminante de la calle, se acercó a Glenn, que observaba la puerta con preocupación. '' ¿Pasa algo?''

'' Es un bonito día. '' Asintió mirando al sol, brillaba y hacía una calor de narices, pero era un día bonito. Glenn cogió las tenazas y abrió las cadenas, y justo después, seis malditos pajarracos salieron del supermercado, volando, asustando a los dos por igual.

'' Ese pato... '' Sandra señaló un peluche de pato, era amarillo y llevaba un sombrero muy gracioso. '' Si, ese, ¿no es el de Pocoyó? '' Glenn sonrío y cogió el peluche, mirándolo. '' Cógelo para la niña, es mejor eso que una cbeza de caminante...''

Salieron a la media hora, la suerte les había sonreido y posiblemente no necesitarían nada para la niña en mucho tiempo, incluso había encontrado ropa de bebé, y también bastante comida.

'' Llegaremos a la prisión justo para cenar. '' Glenn gritó, estaba muy contento, igual que Sandra, que aguantaba la cesta roja con mucha alegría.

'' Que ganas de llegar a casa...'' Glenn cambió de cara, estaba sorprendido.

'' ¿Y dónde está eso qué llamáis casa?'' _NO _Sandra se giró tan rápida que se mareó, viendo a Merle apuntándola con una pistola. Sacó la suya propia en menos de dos segundos y apuntó.

'' ¿Merle?'' Glenn dijo, no se lo podía creer, al igual que ella, que lo miraba con miedo, tenía una especie de cuchillo atado a su muñón.

'' ¡Vaya!'' Merle sonrío, dejándo su pistola en el suelo y acercándose, con las manos en alto. '' Joder, que guapa estás. ''

'' Estás vivo...'' La chica dijo en un suspiro, sin creerlo aún.

'' ¿Puedes decirme si mi hermano también lo está?'' Sandra se sacó el círculo de la botella y se lo colocó bien, enseñandolo. Después, asintió. '' Llévame con él, y te prometo que olvidaré todo lo que pasó en Atlanta. '' Sandra bajó la pistola, lo entendía, pero Glenn la levantó, mirando su muñón. '' ¿Te gusta, eh? Encontré un almacén de suministros médicos, me lo hice yo mismo...''

'' Le diremos que estás aquí, y él vendrá a buscarte. '' Sandra cerró los ojos, eso iba a salir mal. '' No te muevas. ''

'' Confía en mí, vamos...'' Merle pidió, a frase _huye, esto va a salir mal _no paraba de sonar en la cabeza de Sandra, que observaba en medio sin saber qué hacer.

'' Te quedas aquí. '' Finalizó la frase, cabreando a Merle, que disparó al cristal del coche y cogió a Sandra, apuntándola con la pistola.

'' _¡Suéltame, hijo de mil putas!_'' Pataleó, pero cada vez que pataleaba la cogía más fuerte.

'' ¡Suéltala!'' Dijo apuntando a Merle, eso a Daryl no le iba a gustar nada de nada.

'' Deja el arma en el coche, vamos. '' Glenn hizo caso, dejando el arma en el capó del coche. '' Sube al coche, tu conduces. ''

'' No iremos a nuestro campamento. '' Negó, sonriendo y mirando a Sandra.

'' Iremos a otro lado, ¡vamos!'' Tiró a Sandra a la parte trasera del coche y la apuntó con la pistola, directamente al cuello.

Tenía los ojos vendados y la boca tapada con esparadrapo, notaba la respiración de Glenn y eso la calmaba, pero aun así la sensación de no saber qué pasaba la ponía mala.

'' ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?'' Escuchó la voz furiosa de un hombre, que cerró la puerta. '' Oh dios mío. '' Lo escuchó razonando con Merle, y escuchó trozos de conversación, y no le gustaron nada. '' Y a ella, llevadla donde dejamos a las de su especie, la quiero en el cobertizo. '' Los dos hombres rieron, y ahí Sandra se dio cuenta de que estaba jodida.

'' Vamos nena, te llevo a tu nueva casa. '' Notó como alguien a levantaba y la llevaba en brazos, pero por mucho que lo intentase, no podía moverse.

Se dió contra algo duro en cuanto la tiraron, supuso que sería la pared o algún armario, la desvendaron y le quitaron el esparadrapo, pero estaba demasiado atontada por el golpe.

'' ¡Merle, está sangrando!'' Se tocó la frente notándola húmeda, pero no se dio cuenta, solo de cuando le pasaron su venda y abrió los ojos, viendo a Merle.

'' _¡Sácame de aquí!_'' Ordenó, levantandose como pudo, tocó lo que la había golpeado, eran bigas de madera que formaban un pequeño cobertizo, lleno de paja.

'' Supongo que me habrás insultado, pero al no entenderte, me da igual. '' Merle le dio la vuelta y le ató las manos, bajo los empujones que ella daba. '' Te quedarás aquí esta noche, y la próxima, y las que vengan, hasta que me digas dónde está mi hermano. ''

'' Espera sentado. '' Sonrío cínicamente y le ató más fuerte las cuerdas, haciéndole daño en las muñecas.

'' Ya hablarás, ya. '' Y con eso, la volvió a dejar en el suelo, sin delicadeza, haciendo que fuese a parar al lado de unos cuadrados de paja. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y entonces escuchó las risas de los hombres, mientras ella se acostumbraba a la oscuridad.

'' No...'' Se puso las manos por delante contorsionandose, por suerte, tenía flexibilidad. Se levantó con dificultad y se puso las manos en la frente, notando la humedad de la sangre.

Miró entre las bigas del cobertizo, la poca luz que había no le permitía distinguir entre las sombras que habían, se rindió, buscando una salida provisional, lo cuál la frustró y desesperó más al ver que no había una simple grieta que romper con disimulo, estaban muy altas.

Y mirando a la pared, llegó la mañana.

Gisela estaba dando tumbos por la prisión, nerviosa, se movía de un lado a otro, preguntándose por qué su mejor amiga no había llegado aún, , miraba a la puerta esperando a que entrase dando tumbos, pero llevaba toda la noche ahí y eso no había pasado.

Y cuando se abrió, fue Rick para traer a una mujer de color desconocida. Los dos se miraron, Gisela miró atrás, esperándo a la entrada estelar del marido de su mejor amiga, pero tampoco llegaba.

'' ¿De dónde has sacado la leche de bebé?'' Rick preguntó, mirando a Daryl, estaba atacado, y aunque no se le notase en el cuerpo, se le notaba en los ojos, que se movían nerviosos, y también en el habla, que temblaba. Gisela juraría que era la primera vez que oía a Daryl nervioso.

'' Se le cayó a un asiatico, y a una chica guapa. '' _Sandra _Los dos pensaron a la vez y se miraron, estaban peor que antes.

'' ¿Qué les pasó?'' Daryl empezó, imaginándose lo peor. '' ¿La atacaron?'' Le dieron pequeños espasmos en los brazos, se negaba a pensar que estuviese muerta.

'' No, se los llevaron. '' Gisela se puso la mano en la frente, cerrando los ojos y sentándose, era peor que que estuviese muerta. '' Se los llevó el mismo cabrón que me disparó. ''

'' Vámonos. '' Daryl dijo, negando con la cabeza. Rick se giró a él, recordando los enfados de Daryl.

'' Voy contigo. '' Gisela se levantó, siguiendo a Daryl a la puerta, nadie iba a tocar a su mejor amiga, no mientras ella siguiese viva.


	8. Malentendido

**MALENTENDIDO **

La obligaron a sentarse en una silla y ella tiró la mesa de una patada, haciendo que los demás hombres la aguantaban mientras la ataban, de brazos y piernas, supuso que Glenn estaría al lado de ella, ya que se oían los gritos de Glenn y los gemidos de un caminante, o lo que fuese que había ahí.

Acabaron de atarla bien y la miraron, con mirada cruel, uno incluso le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que Sandra maldijese a toda su familia interiormente, pero ella solo miraba al frente seria. Vigilando la única entrada que había en la sala. Justo al minuto de que todos saliesen uno alto entró, estaba limpio y bien peinado, y tenía cara de preocupación.

La miró serio, sacándo un cuchillo y mostrándoselo, si quería asustarla para que largase algo, lo tenía claro. Pero no hizo nada, solo la soltó de la silla, confundiéndola más de lo que ya estaba, rodeó la mesa sonriendo y cogió la silla de delante de ella.

'' ¿Puedo?'' Asintió seria, mirándolo a los ojos. '' Gracias. '' El hombre se sentó y se echó hacia delante, con los codos en la mesa. '' Os llevaremos con vuestro grupo y les explicaremos que todo esto ha sido un malentendido, solo tienes que decirme dónde están. '' Rodó los ojos, los americanos eran idiotas.

'' No lo creo.''

'' Solo dinos donde están y los traeremos. '' No quitó la cara de idiota que tenía, solo negó varias veces sonriendo. '' Estarás a salvo, prometido. '' Sandra evitó la mirada y miró directamente al suelo. '' ¿No? Vale, probaré otra cosa. '' Se puso serio y ella le miró con reto en los ojos. '' Levanta. '' Sandra lo hizo, apoyando el peso en su pierna izquierda. '' Quítate la camiseta. ''

'' No. '' Pero aún así siguió con el reto en sus ojos, esperando, eso le iba a pagar factura, pero no iba a decir nada costase lo que costase.

'' Quítatela, o te traeré la cabeza de Glenn en una bandeja. '' Le miró a los ojos, o iba en serio o lo disimulaba muy bien. Lo hizo, cerrando los ojos, esto era real, no como en las películas, no la iban a salvar. Tiró la camiseta lejos de ella, mostrando el tatuaje de la mariposa. '' Continúa. '' Hizo una mueca de asco, pero se quitó los pantalones cortos. El unicornio de su pierna salió a relucir. '' Todo. '' Y así fue, pero ella no quitaba la mirada de un punto fijo, ya sin nada encima salvo sus braguitas negras, el hombre se movió hacia ella, quitándose el cinturón. Soltó un sollozo y miró al hombre, que se había colocado atrás de ella. La estampó contra la mesa, haciéndola gritar de miedo. '' ¿Ahora hablarás?''

'' Hazlo, vamos, no tengo miedo. '' Si lo tenía, y su mirada lo decía, pero para el hombre coló, haciendole pensar momento, miró al horizonte horrorizada de que él no hubiese creído sus frías palabras, esperando a lo peor. Pero para su sorpresa, no le hizo nada.

'' Ven conmigo. '' El hombre la cogió de los brazos y la sacó de la puerta, enseñándola a los guardias, que la miraron con los ojos abiertos. Observó como esos hombres la comían con la mirada y les escupió, llevándose de recuerdo un ojo morado por culpa del más alto y gordo, el hombre que casi la violó le echó la bronca y siguió caminando.

Notó como la mejilla ardía y se volvía roja por segundos, hasta que la tiraron al suelo de una habitación, casi desnuda. Merle la miró desde arriba y se la comió con los ojos, al igual que otro hombre, Glenn la miró e intentó atacar a los hombres, mientras el violador la cogía del pelo y la levantaba.

'' Se acabó el juego, ahora, uno de los dos dirá dónde está vuestro campamento, y lo dirá aquí, y ahora. '' Y desde abajo, vio como apuntaban a Glenn con las pistolas, pero Sandra ni se movió, los dos eran fuertes, y no dirían nada. Luego apuntaron a Sandra, pero él no dijo nada, y ella miraba desde arriba.

Y el primer golpe llegó, de parte de ese hombre alto que había golpeado anteriormente a Sandra, dando de pleno en las costillas, se revolvió y tosió, mientras aguantaban a Glenn, ella miró arriba y lo vio mirando.

'' ¡Ni se te ocurra, Glenn! ¡No lo hagas!'' La callaron con otro golpe en el mismo lado, y después una ráfaga de golpes en la cara, junto a otros en el estómago y en las costillas, el dolor se propagaba por el cuerpo de Sandra y los golpes no paraban, hasta que Glenn no aguantó más.

'' En la prisión. '' Glenn hizo que ese hombre parase, y todos se callasen, mirándolo, Sandra levantó la vista, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos, evaluó los daños, sangraba por la boca y la nariz, y un ojo estaría morado, le dolía mucho el pecho, y posiblemente una costilla estaría astillada, o peor aún, rota.

'' ¿La de cerca de Nuñez? Estaba invadida. '' Merle preguntó, confuso.

'' Ya no lo está. ''

'' ¿Cuántos sois?''

'' Once. '' Glenn dijo, mirando a Sandra, que acababa de empezar a llorar, posibemente de dolor. '' Antes éramos más. '' El que llevaba el cotarro se agachó a su lado y le tocó el hombro, tranquilizadoramente.

'' Tranquila, todo estará bien. '' Y con eso, salieron todos de la habitación, Merle el último, que ayudó a Sandra a ponerse en pie, pasándosela a Glenn, que la aguantó con toda la fuerza que podía.

'' _Daryl los matará. A todos. Incluso a tí, cabrón. _'' Susurró, pero ninguno de los dos le entendió, solo se dejó caer, bajo la mirada de Glenn, que escuchó como la puerta se cerraba de nuevo.

'' Sandra, abre los ojos. '' Glenn golpeó su mejilla, haciendo que se levantase un poco. '' Vamos, tu puedes. '' Sonrío y cerró los ojos, para dejar de notar dolor.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, levantando un poco su cuerpo y mirando a la habitación, llevaba una camiseta encima, la de Glenn, y entonces supo que no lo había soñado, que era real.

'' Llevas todo el día dormida. '' Le escuchó al fondo, y se acercó a ella corriendo y ayudandola a levantarse. '' Pensé que te habías muerto. '' Miró a la puerta serio, pero ella le sonrío.

'' No pasa nada, nos defenderemos. '' Le tocó la mejilla que no estaba roja por culpa de la sangre.

'' Espero que si. '' Sandra se apoyó en la pared con dificultad, al igual que Glenn, las cosas iban de mal en peor, y si no llegaban pronto, los dos acabarían muertos.

La levantaron a lo bestia, sin importarle el hecho de que el dolor podía con ella, y la obligaron a caminar, la pusieron de rodillas mirando a una pared metalica, ahí se acababa, ahí iba a acabar todo.

'' _Lo siento David, lo siento papá, lo siento mamá, os quiero. _'' Miró a Merle que aguantaba la pistola, observaba como Sandra se derrumbaba. '' _Lo siento Gisela, te quiero. Daryl, te quiero. _'' Observó la reacción de Merle y asintió a Glenn, que parecía encomendarse a Maggie desde donde estaba. '' Mírame, y no dejes de mirarme. '' Le cogió la mano y la apretó, por mucho que doliese, no iba a soltar a Glenn.

'' Me alegro de que hayamos podido ponernos al día. '' Merle dijo, con la voz cínica de siempre, le pusieron un saco en la cabeza y ya no vio más a Glenn. '' En pie, movéos. '' Los hicieron levantarse y caminar unos segundos, hasta que un golpe hizo que Sandra gritase, pensando que Glenn había caído. Se quitó el sacó y el humo entró en sus pulmones, haciendola toser.

Y lo vio, Daryl estaba allí, y la cogió de la mano, guiándola por el humo y dando tiros, sonrío, pero sin salir de su confusión, estaba asustada y alegre, quizá estaba muerta y no se había dado cuenta.

Corrían por la calle, Gisela ayudó a Sandra, que no se mantenía en pie, mientras los demás vigilaban con las armas. Armas de repetición que Sandra no había usado nunca.

'' Rápido, entrad. '' Rick ordenó, entrando todos en un pequeño negocio. Gisela apoyó a Sandra en el suelo y estas se abrazaron, Gisela casi se pone a llorar, pensó que había perdido a su mejor amiga. '' ¿Glenn?''

'' Me recuperaré. '' Sonrío mientras cogía la mano de Maggie, que también había ido a buscarlos. '' Sacadla a ella de aquí. ''

Daryl miró atrás, no se había dado cuenta, la vio tirada en el suelo al lado de Gisela, sin pantalones y respirando con dificultad. Notó como se le caía el estómago al suelo, pensando en quién podría haberle hecho algo así a ella. Apartó a Rick con el brazo y se tiró a su lado, cogiéndola de la mejilla y sin dejar que su enfado se apoderase de él, juntó su frente con la de ella y notó su respiración costosa.

'' Estoy bien. '' Daryl negó, besándola, se iba aponer a llorar o a romper cosas en solo pensar en lo que había pasado. '' Te quiero. ''

'' Y yo a ti. '' Gisela miró por la ventana y se acercó a su amiga, levantándola por el hombro. '' Debes sacarla de aquí. '' Asintió mientras todos se miraban.

'' Fue Merle. '' Glenn atrapó a Daryl y su curiosidad. '' Él le ha hecho esto, nos ha hecho esto. ''

'' ¿Lo has visto?'' Rick preguntó, preocupado.

'' Cara a cara. '' Miraron a Sandra, que gimió tocándose la parte baja del pecho, pero cayó enseguida, obligándose a no hacer ruido.

'' ¿Mi hermano es el Gobernador?''

'' No, es su lugarteniente, o algo así. '' Glenn dijo, despreocupando a Daryl.

'' ¿Sabe dónde estoy?'' Rick se giró al segundo.

'' Si, ahora si, Rick lo siento, le dije dónde estaba la prisión, nos torturaron y a ella, se lo hicieron delante de mí...'' Rick se acercó a Glenn, tranquilizándolo, mientras Daryl notaba como el corazón se le encogía en el pecho.

'' Es mi hermano, si está aquí debo verle. ''

'' Estamos en territorio hostil, no puedes...''

'' Quizá puedo hacer algo...''

'' No, no piensas con claridad, mírala, debemos irnos de aquí. '' Rick negó y cogió el pomo de la puerta. Daryl miró a Sandra, que estaba por desmayarse. '' Da igual lo que pase, si nos rodean los caminantes, si ese hombre nos da caza, te necesito, ¿estás conmigo?''

'' Claro. '' Rick asintió y en menos de diez minutos, se encontraban en una callejuela, cerca de la valla que los separaba de estar seguros.

'' Tenemos que llegar ahí. '' Gisela aguantó a Sandra, que se caía por momentos, le quedaba poco tiempo de claridad mental y lo iba a aprovechar bien.

'' Id vosotros, yo os cubriré. '' Daryl dijo, cogiendo las granadas de humo, cogió también la ballesta y la metralleta, se acercó a Sandra y la besó. '' Esperadme fuera. '' Y con eso los dejó, después de que Rick se negara, Sandra lo intentó parar pero no pudo, no se podía mover.

La dejaron en el suelo, había pasado la valla gracias a Oscar, ahora muerto, lo supo por Maggie, que gritó su nombre y después disparó.

'' Escucháme. '' Gisela dijo, golpeando la mejilla de Sandra, que cerraba los ojos, tosió de nuevo, cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor. '' Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo. ''

'' Daryl...'' Y cerró los ojos, sin sentir más dolor ni nada, cayó rendida de tanto correr y llorar, nisiquiera se dio cuenta de que Daryl no estaba ahí.


End file.
